


Freckles

by tullycat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, this is 100 percent fluff bickering and me being trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tullycat/pseuds/tullycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves Stiles' freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> i am a giant shameless Sterek trash baby so have some gratuitous freckle adoration.

Derek loves Stiles’ freckles.

 

He’s in the middle of kissing a path across Stiles’ collarbones and chest, skipping from freckle to freckle, when Stiles says, “Jeez Derek, if you love them so much, why don’t you just marry them?” His voice holds no hint of annoyance, just amusement. Stiles would’ve come up with a much more creative insult if he were actually annoyed.

Derek patiently finishes his trail before answering in a deadpan voice, “I don’t love your freckles. I’m checking to make sure they’re not cancerous.” He adds a gentle bite to Stiles’ right collarbone before moving on to the freckles on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles stares at him, surprised, before breaking out into a laugh. “And here I was, thinking you were doing it because you’re romantic, not because you want to start some kinky doctor/patient role play. Well Doctor, are you going to examine my prostate next?”

Derek glares halfheartedly at Stiles before rolling away slightly. “I think you being a giant asshole all the time proves everything is working correctly.” Derek moves his hand back up to Stiles’ arm, tracing patterns in his freckles. “You know I like your freckles, dumbass,” Derek says more fondly. “I know, big guy.” Stiles turns his head to drop a kiss onto Derek’s knuckles. “So which one is your favorite?” he teases. Derek takes a moment to consider before sitting up. “Well, I like the moles on your cheeks because they give me easy access to your lips,” he says, demonstrating. “And I like the ones on your neck because they’re easy to bite at. I like this one,” he taps at Stiles’ chest, “because it’s close to your heart.”

Next Derek pushes Stiles onto his side, saying, “I like these two on your ass because no one gets to see them except me.” He smirks briefly as Stiles rolls onto his back again. “And I like the freckle by your pinky toe because it makes your otherwise ugly foot look strangely dainty.” At that, Stiles laughs and flips off Derek. Grabbing Stiles’ right hand, Derek laughs and says, “But I guess if I have to choose one, my favorite is this freckle on your palm,” pointing at a tiny freckle where his ring finger meets the palm. “The palm is a weird place for a freckle, but this one looks like it belongs.”

Stiles fiddles with Derek’s hand while he considers what Derek said. “So….” he drags the word out, “am I the freckle or the palm?” Derek rolls his eyes in exasperation. “I wasn’t trying to make that a metaphor for our relationship, Stiles.” “Oh yeah? Well, what if I told you that one day this freckle just appeared on my palm out of nowhere and at first I tried to get rid of it because I thought it was a piece of dirt. But it kinda grew on me after a while until I started liking it and now I kiss it every night before I go to sleep?” Stiles laughs at Derek’s raised eyebrow. “Ok, so the last part is a lie, I don’t kiss it every night. Although, it does touch my dick a lot, ya know, when I masturbate…”

 

Stiles’ laughs turn into yelps of protest as Derek tries to push him off the bed.


End file.
